


What a Waste

by JamieTheNerd



Series: Lyric Fics (Because I Write Too Many) [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I am a dying man, I am doomed to forever love this song, La La Land, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, all I can ever finish is one shots t b h, because why not, don't quote me on it but uhhhhhh city of stars for kliensen might be on it's way, hate love, i don't know i just wrote this, the entire soundtrack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTheNerd/pseuds/JamieTheNerd
Summary: A lyric fic of A Lovely Night from La La LandI just heard this song and immediately thought of Connor and Jared





	What a Waste

“The sun is nearly gone, the lights are turning on… A silver shine that stretches to the sea.” Jared muttered, crossing his arms. Of all the people he could have met at this damn party, it had to be Connor fucking Murphy. “We've stumbled on a view that's tailor-made for two. What a shame those two are you and me.”  


“Some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky but there's only you and I and we've got no shot.” Damn, he probably could have met some cute girl tonight, maybe someone who didn’t want him to fall right off this rooftop. Even Evan Hansen was more pleasant to be around than this.  


“This could never be, you're not the type for me.”  


“Really?” Connor chimed in, his eyes breaking from their glare fixed on Jared for a simple eyebrow raise.  


“And there's not a spark in sight, what a waste of a lovely night.” He continued, ignoring the other’s comment.  


“You say there's nothing here? Well, let's make something clear.” Connor started, stepping closer to Jared. “I think I'll be the one to make that call.”  


“But you'll call?”  


“And though you looked so cute in your polyester suit.” He continued, again ignoring the other.  


“It's wool.”  


“You're right, I'd never fall for you at all.” He deadpanned, shoving Jared backwards, sending him stumbling but not enough to knock him over. He turned his back, continuing to throw mild insults at the other. “And maybe this appeals to some pretty girl in heels. Or to any girl who feels there's some chance for romance.”  


“But, I'm frankly feeling nothing.” He crossed his arms as well, rolling his eyes.  


“Is that so?”  


“Or it could be less than nothing..”  


“Good to know.”  


“So you agree?” Jared asked, raising an eyebrow.  


Connor turned back around to face Jared, still scowling at him. “That’s right.”  


“What a waste of a lovely night.”


End file.
